Nihil And His Two Children
by insaincat
Summary: This is actually a Latin myth, but oh well. Ever look at a rainbow and remember how it was made? Well Ni,hil is the start of all that. But what will happen when he creates something? Will he grow stronger? Or weaker? Will his son and daughter go nuts? And what will the gods do if one of them do go crazy? Was creation just worse than being alone in nothing? Find out here!


_Nihil And His Two Children_

Ever look at a rainbow and remember how it was made? The sun's light, which appears to be white, goes through a rain-drop's prism and gets split into many colors. But when you put the colors back together you get a dark ugly brown or black. Thats because once the white is split apart, it can never go back, just like its power and existence.

Long ago, before time, before the first gods and goddesses understood a bit more by ancient greeks and ancient egyptians. Before what was believed to be first gods. People think that before all that, the universe was just black, and black before then. But there was. It has a legend, long since forgotten by not only people, but gods and goddesses alike. It was the first god. It didn't have a name or gender like most gods do now. But for those who do know about it, they call it _**Nihil,**_ or _**Nothing. **_For the sake of everyone's sanity, I'll just call Nihil a 'he' at times. Nihil was white. White was nothing. And he was alone for quite some time. No one was sure how long he was alone, since there was no time. But however long alone he was, the more he felt the need to do something about it.

Yes, at first there were no such things as emotions, not even for gods. But even so, he wanted to explore. No reason, just because he wanted too. So he split his white and found black with in it, waiting for it to be found. He created the second god. Most consider it a goddess since she often takes the form of a female. Very few know about her, but to those who do, she is called the mother of gods, though that isn't really true. Her name was _**Aliquid, **_or _**Something.**_ She was also made with a twin brother, _**Omnia**_, or _**Everything.**_ They both were great children, if they were children that is, and loved to explore. Omnia's first creation was a emotion, the feeling of happiness. Aliquid's was a black void. The feeling that Omina created gave happiness to all three of them and the black void gave them colors. Nihil was so very done with his complete white, so he let Aliquid spread her black void to a small part of his white.

Aliquid's power continued to grow as she explored more and more of what she could do. But Omnia's power did not. He was in what we call a 'block' on how to create something as beautiful as his sister's creation. He wanted to create a black void too. But instead of doing so, he created something that would affect them all and many to come. He created time and another emotion, pure madness. Time was a bit like an old warn out doll. If he had a body, he would be falling apart. The three didn't take notice of the madness since the only other thing was happiness and black. Omnia felt proud of his creation. But still his sister's power grew faster. She created her first god, who still had no gender. Nihil helped her with her first few, but she quickly mastered her skill. Omnia kept making emotions. Joy, Bliss, and Excitement. For a while, they were good emotions, but then Time started to affect his creations. He made Sadness, Hatred, Sanity, Insanity, Jealousy, and many many more. But lets not forget about Discord. He made that too.

There were quite a few gods and goddesses now, though, still none had a gender. And they all together made a giant explosion which has started the first sun. More and more were added, since making a sun was quite fun. Of course, the sun wasn't called this at first, but thats not important. After millions of suns were made, they created the first Galaxie. It went from there. Growing huge and huge. New gods and goddesses were made just as fast. And just as fast did new jobs pop up and get taken away. Since they made habitable planets, at least one in every galaxy, souls were being made with bodies. Then the gods were being worshiped. So they were tasked with jobs, such as harvest and conducting seas. At first, Nihil had many jobs like; Making and destroying souls, making suns, making colors, and so forth, but quickly his jobs were stolen from him. He didn't mind for a very very long time.

But now with worlds and galaxies came the need of balance. And Time was disrupting that balance. So the gods agreed and forced Nihil to destroy his son's second best creation. Omnia was at first upset, but then understood that it was necessary. But like Omnia, Nihil had gotten attached to Time and kept a piece of him with in his self. But still, nothing was balanced. So Aliquid created another Time. The two Time were then separated by title. The old Time was dubbed Lord of Time and the new God of Time. After, no one talked about the Lord of Time. He was instantly forgotten.

Everything was balanced out of a while, but everything went into chaos. took a while to figure out the problem. There was gods and goddesses of only good things, even one of happy emotions. But there was no god of Bad emotions. Quickly, they all decided that Omnia would be the God of bad emotions, since he was the one to create them. Nihil and Aliquid did all they could to stop them, but they forced Nihil to change his son. How could they force him? Isn't he the god of all gods? Yes, but Nihil was actually growing weak as the black void continued to consume him. Nihil changed Omnia to a god of bad emotions, and Omnia was renamed _**Discordia**_**,** or _**Discord**_**. **The once Omnia was now consumed by everything bad in existence and Discordia was now the one to take his place. Nihil instantly regretted everything after this. He wish he were still alone, rather than having his son being turned into a monster.

The gods thought Discordia would balance everything out, as he should, and obey. But one does not control these emotions with ease. He was just as powerful as his sister with the recent chaos. So, for what they did to him, he went on a rampage and threw everything in utter despair and chaos. The gods and goddesses agreed on something that both Nihil and Aliquid did not want to do. But in their current situation, they had no choice. Since Nihil now had the same amount of power as his children, because he was growing week, he and Aliquid was able to trap Discordia in a tiny sun. This sun was specifically made to keep him in there forever, however all suns die someday.

Discordia was now trapped for supposedly, eternity, and Nihil grew with sadness everyday. So to erase what he could, he disguised himself and visited his son. When he did, he found his son had renamed himself. He was no longer Discordia or Omnia. He was _**Paura**_**, **or _**Fear**_**.** Though he said that Omnia and Discordia did not exist any longer, Nihil knew that his dearest son, Omnia, was still there. Paura considered Albus, or as Paura knew Nihil to be, a dear friend. Paura won't know Albus was Nihil for a very long time.

Before our world was made, some say Paura escaped his chamber and was making an army on earth, where it was hardest to find him. Others say that his father, Nihil followed him. But all know that there will be a battle one day between the gods. There would be one who could stop him permanently, and that's Nihil and Omnia. But as this goes on, one day Nihil will disappear forever. Or just maybe he will take it all back.

_dont mind me just separating shit cuz I cant seem to find the bar that does that wwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_**This is actually something I made for my English class. BUT I had the idea in my head for a very long time. I do rp the three too. Please review!**_


End file.
